


Fear the Beast - Dream SMP/OTV Server crossover

by AgniKayos



Series: Possible unfinished projects [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, OfflineTV server
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgniKayos/pseuds/AgniKayos
Summary: Only days after the 16th, L'Manberg has started rebuilding, swamping the young president in land disputes, looming threats, and ghosts. Longing for a break, Tubbo ventures to the ocean monument to clear his head. On the journey, he encounters problems that send him tumbling.Now Tubbo finds himself in a new world with new people and conflicts. He's happy here until events start to mirror his past and old faces appear, flipping both worlds into disarray
Series: Possible unfinished projects [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079687
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1- The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This might stay unfinished, I've got other projects in the works.

A shockwave shook the whole server when the bomb went off. Even from outside the city the ground trembled. Tubbo ran up the last hill to see his nation as it crumbled at the force of the blast. 

“Tubbo?” the young president started at the hand on his shoulder,  
“Hello Tommy!” he replied, calming his heart before smiling at the other boy. “How’s your quest going?”  
“Eh,” the blond said, shrugging, “Skeppy is MIA and I don’t want to talk to BBH, he doesn’t swear and it’s strange.” Tubbo nodded at his brother who rambled on about other things of annoyance.  
“Hello Tubbo, Tommy,” Niki said, bringing Tubbo out of his thoughts.  
“Hi Niki,” Tubbo responded, smiling at his friend before Tommy interrupted,  
“Tubbo, Skeppy logged in, I’ve gotta go!” Tubbo watched his brother run off, past Ghostbur and Fundy who paid him no mind.  
“Well Niki,” Tubbo said, “I’ve got President stuff to do I’ll see you later.” Niki smiled,  
“Okay Tubbo, if you ever have any problems, you can just ask me okay?” The young president smiled and turned down the path of his nation.

After hours of work, Tubbo was standing at the entrance of Pogtopia. The hidden ravine was dark and dormant, the chests abandoned, the farm empty and all lights extinguished. A spider crawled in the darkness, which Tubbo quickly killed with his bow. The Nether portal hummed, casting heat to warm the whole ravine. Tubbo stood near the portal, tugging his thin coat tighter around himself. 

As night fell, the Nether seemed like the more appealing area, Tubbo shivered again before making up his mind. The portal swirls around him and the ravine faded out. There was a split second of darkness before the dull red light of the Nether cast itself on the young president. He stepped away from the portal until his feel met empty air. Tubbo panicked and opened his inventory, scanning all of the items he had. He picked out a chorus fruit he’d gotten from Dream, the item was rare but Tubbo has been wary since becoming President. Any death could be his last. Tubbo took a bite of the fruit as he fell towards the lava lake. A soft voop and Tubbo was falling through the air, this time in the overworld. The young president took another bite of the fruit and he was teleported again, this time into a dark void. Ice started spiderwebbing over his skin, the air burned cold in his lungs. Tubbo took the final bite of the fruit and he was back in the overworld, still falling. Tubbo opened his inventory only to find it empty, wind ripped at his jacket and hair. The young president fumbled to compose himself as the world below him came into sight. Tubbo looked around as he fell, realizing he was in a deep valley surrounded by towering mountains, unlike anything he’d seen on the SMP. The wind rushed past the young president’s ear making it impossible to think, Tubbo looked around frantically for something he could use to help sow his fall. He remembered that he still had his communicator on him, in a last-ditch effort, he sent out a message.


	2. Chapter 2

5up took a breath, he was standing at the top of the mountain, staring at the ring in his hand. There were so many possibilities, what if it didn’t work? What if it didn’t stop working and I float away? 5 shook off the doubt, everyone else’s rings worked fine, there was no chance of having problems. 

5 slipped the ring onto his finger, the metal was freezing from the cold mountain air, causing the man to shiver. Slowly, 5 felt a sort of weightlessness as his feet left the ground. He continued floating until he was high above the valley, almost level with the tallest peak. 5 floated for a bit until he heard the sound of an ender pearl, confused, he turned around, looking for the source of the sound. Further away from the mountains, was a falling figure. 5 waited for a second for them to fly, surely someone would need wings to get up here. As 5 watched the falling figure, his communicator went off.

_ <Tubbo_> Tommy, I’m sorry _

In that second, 5 noticed two things, he had never met a person named Tubbo on the server, and said person was falling to his death. 5 took a deep breath before willing the ring to bring him towards where Tubbo was falling. He moved clumsily at first before becoming smooth as he neared the newcomer. 5 grabbed Tubbo by the arm and he activated the ring again, pulling both of them to a midair halt. 5 quickly opened his inventory and pulled out some slime boots, 

“Hey, put these on,” he told Tubbo, who grabbed the boots and slipped them on, fingers stumbling every few seconds. Once the boots were secured, 5 checked the cooldown on the ring,

“So what now?” Tubbo asked, the person, the  _ boy,  _ 5 noticed was less shaken than when he was first caught. 

“I’m gonna drop you.” Tubbo’s eyes widened, he opened his mouth to say something but 5 had let go and the boy screamed. 5 felt guilty for a second before the ring’s cooldown period started and he followed the new member in his plummet towards the ground. 

5 watched Tubbo near the ground, keeping an eye on the countdown as it neared 10 seconds. The slime boots launched the boy back up to 5’s height, he looked terrified and confused, almost making 5 laugh. 

“What the hell?” Tubbo yelled before they fell again. 5 reactivated the ring and slowed his fall. Tubbo landed on the forest floor, bouncing a few times before 5 landed next to him. 

“That went surprisingly well,” 5 muttered to himself, Tubbo looked up at him, glaring. 5 got a good look at the boy for the first time, he was glaring at 5 with cold blue eyes, his cheek was covered in a cotton patch. He had a navy blue coat with gold woven into the shoulders and a red tie tucked into the dress shirt underneath. 

“Surprisingly well? That was quite nearly a disaster!” The boy yelled, looking around nervously, “but thank you, you saved my life.” 5 smiled,

“No problem Tubbo-”

“How’d you know my name?” The boy asked, taking a tense step away from 5. 

“You sent a message to all of the communicators, may I ask who Tommy is?” 5 responded, gesturing to the small device in his pocket. Tubbo tapped his wrist, opening his communicator. It was different than any 5 had seen before, it opened as a holographic screen instead of the boxy device everyone on the server had. A collection of messages voicing confusion popped onto the screen, 

_ <Sykkuno> o/ _

_ <Sykkuno> Wait are you new? _

_ <ludwigahgren> What’s a Tubbo? _

_ <DisguisedToast1> ??? _

_ <BrookeAB> What? _

_ <Pokiman3> Tubbo? _

_ <Sykkuno> Hey wasn’t he the one on your MCC team poki?  _

Tubbo sighed and tapped his wrist, the holographic disappearing. 5 watched the kid mumble a few short sentences before opening another hologram, his inventory. Tubbo muttered a few curses before tapping his wrist again, collapsing the hologram. 

“He’s my Vice President, we run L’Manberg.” Tubbo said, “Who’re you?” 

“5up, but most people call me 5.” 5 responded, the boy glanced up at the sky, watching the setting sun. “We should get into town, night is not safe.” Tubbo nodded and 5 guided him towards distant lights. 


End file.
